cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
100 Sleeping Princes
---- Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play! 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams x CocoPPa Play This is a notice about the Limited Time Only Collaboration Promotion! Promotion Period 5/10(Wed)15:00~5/19(Fri) 15:00 JST ---- What is "100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams"? The person you are in love with is 100 princes! A new sense puzzle RPG for girls, which decribes a girl's dream "falling in love with a prince" multidirectionally. "Kingdom of Dreams" is the venue of the game. "Dream Eater" appears in the kingdom and eats princes' dreams. Let the sleeping princes wake up, and weave sweet stories with them. Which prince do you want to be in love? Is an easy puzzle game whose aim is to eliminate groups of objects of the same color Each of those 100 princes has his own voice App Store.png|link=https://itunes.apple.com/jp/app/meng-wang-guoto-mianreru100renno/id938095479 Google Play.png|link=https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gcrest.yume100prince.android Collabo Promo To celebrate the collaboration with「100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams」...❤ The first half of collabo Promo has just started! ❤Collabo Gacha❤ 2 Collabo Gachas with 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams are coming out! *夢王国と眠れる100人の王子様 5/10(wed) 15:00 JST *夢王国と眠れる100人の王子様 ~Second Party~ 5/16(tue) 15:00 JST There are the items of prince Frost and Saiga as well! And more! Many special bonuses for Collabo Gacha Find both gachas at here ! GET Gacha Ticket by 2Play! All the users who does 2Play of Collabo Gacha will GET 1 Premium Gacha Ticket! ※You need to get the ticket through Trade of Premium Ticket Gacha Promo♪ Gorgeous Bonus for Total Play! Total Play Bonus will include Premium Rare Gacha Ticket!? In Addition, Big Item Treat for you❤ ❤Gacha❤ More Bonus Items for 10Play♪ Including Collabo Gacha Gorgeous Bonus such as Premium Rare Gacha Ticket will be given when you play 10Play for any promo Gacha❤ Limited Items for 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams Collabo Promo are coming out as well♪ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha and Collabo Gachas release during the period of「100 Sleeping Princes& Kingdom of Dreams」Collabo Promo ※All eligible Gachas have this label on the right side ❤Cheer❤ Get Special Item by Cheering! Collect Crown Pendant and Trade for Special Item! 'How to Play' Step 1 ''' Get Crown Pendant by Cheering! More than 10 Crown Pendant will be given for each cheering! The number of Crown Pendant is different every time ❤ '''Step 2 Collect Crown Pendant and Trade it for Special Item ♪ You can do trade through「Trade with Crown Pendant」! Trade Items will include Premium Rare Gacha Ticket this time!? ※You can get Crown Pendant by cheering till 2/19 15:00 JST, and trade it for Special Item till 5/26 15:00 JST through the result page of 「Crown Pendant」Event. ❤Pack❤ Limited for "100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams Collaboration Promo"♪ Super Duper Deal Item Pack for the Collabo Arriving! Special Discounted Premium Ticket Pack! For those who want to play gacha more! A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is Arriving! ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Anniv Pack for 100 Princes Collabo Promo! *Lite 50% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, Golden Magical Box x3 *Super 60% OFF: 10Play Ticket x2, Golden Magical Box x20, Magical Box x20 Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! CAUTION! Collabo Gacha is playable by only coins♪ (Any of the gacha Ticket will not be usable for this specific Gacha only) Now You can go to Item Purchase Page through the icon on the middle right of 「My Show」page. Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ ❤Notices❤ Please note that the Gacha with Bonus will turn into regular Premium Gacha within 1 week after the Promo Ends. in Other words, Bonus will not given when you play Premium Gacha that does not have 「Bonus」 Label on it. (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Notes.jpg|Notes (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Collabo Promo.jpg|Collabo Promo (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Collabo Gacha.jpg|Collabo Gacha (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Gacha.jpg|Gacha (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Cheer.jpg|Cheer (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Pack.jpg|Pack (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - End.jpg|End (Promotion) 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams - Notices.jpg|Notices Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2017 Category:2017 Promotion